


Reconciliation

by randmwrites



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Nazuna crushing hard, Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, first time writing for this fandom, trying to fix mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Nazuna tries to deal with how she treated Michiru, and her feelings for her.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> I watched BNA a couple months ago, and loved it, but I didn't have any time to write something for it till now so I planned out a small post canon fic for it.

Nazuna could feel her anxiety build up in her stomach, even though this wasn’t something she should stress over she’s just asking her friend out to lunch... Her very cute friend that she’s been having strange feelings for ever since they started to get close again. Especially after Michiru helped get her free of that awful cult she fell in with. Even though she had treated Michiru horribly during her time with them. Somehow during all that her feelings towards the other girl may have ended up being, slightly more than platonic affection. 

So here she was pacing outside of Michiru’s house attempting to figure out how to repair the damage she felt like she had caused, and to possibly figure out if somehow, she felt the same way she did. 

Finally pushing down her nerves she loudly knocked on the door three times. After a few moments Shirou answered the door looking slightly disgruntled. 

“I’ll go get Michiru.” He says, going off with a sigh. 

After a few moments she sees Michiru descend from the stairs, the tanuki running up to her, and pulling her into a hug almost immediately after she saw her causing Nazuna to blush slightly. 

“What do you want, Nazuna?” The girl asks as she unwraps herself from the hug. 

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch with me? My treat of course.” Nazuna says gazing to the floor hoping that, and her fur would help make sure that the other girl wouldn’t see her blush. 

“Of course, I would love to! But you could have just sent me a text, you still have my number, right? 

Nazuna held a sigh back, how could she have forgotten something so simple is beyond her. Not to mention how much anxiety it would have saved her from. “I wanted to surprise you.” She said lying through her teeth slightly. 

“Awww thanks Nazuna that’s sweet you didn’t have to though.” Michiru says moving past Nazuna, while taking her by the hand, and guiding her out of the door step. “So Nazuna where did you want to go?” 

“There was this American diner I wanted to try out a few blocks from here when I was with the Silver Wolf Order I wasn’t really allowed to go out, and try different places.” 

“Yeah I guess that creep wouldn’t let you.” Michiru says the resentment clear in her voice. Though Nazuna couldn’t blame her, that cult, and her actions while a part of it put a massive strain on their friendship that she simply couldn’t ignore. 

The two walk in an awkward silence for a bit till Nazuna pulls out her phone, and hands the other end earbud to Michiru hurriedly opening the first play list which just so happened to be a playlist full of love songs that she made while thinking of a certain tanuki. Nearly beet red Nazuna just attempts to pretend like it’s no big deal. Especially since it seems like Michiru likes it. 

The rest of the walk was pleasant after she managed to calm down it was warm but not unbearably hot, and a gentle breeze blew through the street. Occasionally a fan would stop to ask for the autograph, and a picture with her which she was more than happy to do. A couple times Michiru would stop to help someone. 

Eventually they reached the Dinner, a small shop that would have been easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it. Nazuna turned off the phone and stuffed the ear buds in the pocket of her hoodie as the two ordered their meals. After they finished their order were handed two slips with their numbers on it. They found a small two-person table in the corner. 

After about fifteen or so minutes their numbers were called Michiru ordered a burger that ended up being the size of her head. While she got a breakfast plate of eggs, bacon, and toast that had similar massive portions to Michiru’s burger. 

When they reached their table again Michiru spoke up again. 

“So, any plans for today?” 

“I’m recording a song today, but that’s not for a few hours.” 

“What’s it about!?” Michiru Excitedly asks before Nazuna even has a chance to ask her anything in return. 

“Ya know classic pop stuff cheerful lyrics that bring a smile to everyone's face with vaguely romantic undertones to it.” Nazuna answers shyly since the song may or may not be slightly based on Michiru. 

“I can’t wait to hear it! I always loved your voice” Michiru tells her, blushing slightly. 

“Thank you Michiru, that means so much to me. If I didn’t need to focus on recording, I would Invite you to come watch, but I'll make sure to think of you while I sing.” Nazuna felt so embraced at her honesty that she hoped Michiru wouldn’t put two and two together, and figure out her feelings. 

“Michiru to be honest I did have a reason I wanted to see you today. I feel like I need to apologize to you.” She states hesitantly. 

“What for?” Michiru asks cutting Nazuna off. 

“For how horrible that I treated you while I was with the Order of The Silver Wolf. Even if I was being tricked, and lied to I still treated you awfully. Not to mention you were right I shouldn’t have trusted that creepy weirdo, but you still trust me after all that.” She tells her sorrowfully, her head hanging low. The regret of her actions, heavy on her voice. 

“Nazuna I get why you did what you did even if it hurt me. You were part of a cult, and besides as soon as you got away from them you were more like you were before.” Michiru explains before taking a bite from her burger. 

“How can it be that simple for you? I was awful to you, and ended up putting people in danger?” 

“But if you knew that would have happened would you have done it?” 

“No of course not.” 

“Exactly, and if you start to act that way again, I’ll help make sure you won’t.” Michiru tells her while reaching across the table, and taking her by the hand causing Nazuna’s face to heat up 

“Michiru I promise I’ll never be like that again.” 

“Good, now let's eat before our food gets cold!” Michiru says while digging back into her burger. 

Nazuna took a bite of her food appreciating the flavour of it though she was very distracted with the feeling elation she felt after somehow Michiru forgave her despite how badly she messed up. 

While eating their meals the duo made small talk till Nazuna had leave for her recording. Michiru gave her a hug as she left causing her heart to flutter. 

Nazuna left the diner after paying for their meals with a smile spread across her face, and her tail wagging.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any constructive criticism please feel free to let me know.


End file.
